


The car chase

by SilentRaven97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRaven97/pseuds/SilentRaven97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione are in a car chase, for work of course</p>
            </blockquote>





	The car chase

**The car chase**

Harry was an auror and Hermione a researcher at the ministry, but at this moment they were getting into the car the DMLE had given them for this mission. This mission being: finding the man, muggleborn, whom was selling cursed muggle objects to purebloods that had no idea the things were not supposed to do what they were doing.   
Right now they were heading to the suspects address that Hermione had found, somewhere, in the immense archive at the research department. Harry for that matter did not even understand the layout of the archive, but he trusted Hermione blindly.  
However when they arrived at the suspects house he was _just_ leaving in his car, leaving the evidence they needed outside on the lawn in his panic at seeing the DMLE-car. Naturally Harry decided to give chase. So of they went at top speed just behind the no longer suspect’s car. This continued until they came at a narrow street with an empty sidewalk, Harry raced up the sidewalk, took over the other car and hit the brakes, forcing the other car to a stop. Hermione inhaled shakily, she had been hanging onto the door handle of the car (with the lock closed) for dear life during the chase. ‘Who taught you how to drive?’ she half yelled at Harry. ‘Sirius of course, who else?’ Harry answered, grinning impishly.


End file.
